Como declarar o seu amor
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: [Oneshot] 10 dicas para você declarar o seu amor e fazer se notar. Com a grande ajuda de Haruno Sakura tentando consquistar o... Sasukekunnn


_Naruto não me pertence.. e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei. Mas o Itachi é todo meu x)_

_Essa fic é meio bobinha e foi baseada numa experiência real... a minha própria.. menos o final que ainda não aconteceu çç Espero que gostem, aguardo reviews_

**Como declarar o seu amor**

_1- Olhe sempre bem no fundo dos olhos dele_

**Sakura:** "Ohh, esses olhos ônix são os mais belos que já vi."

**Sasuke:** Sakura, pare de me olhar assim, é irritante.

**Sakura:** çç

_2- Quando ver que ele retribui o seu olhar, sorria docemente para ele e desvie o olhar envergonhada_

**Sakura:** -_encarando Sasuke descaradamente_-

**Sasuke:** -_se sentindo observado, olha para Sakura_-

**Sakura:** x) -_desvia o olhar_-

**Sasuke:** Oo ... Naruto, tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

**Naruto:** Não, por que?

_3- Esbarre ou toque nele "sem querer"_

**Naruto:** Eu vou te vencer teme ò.ó -_avança com kunai na mão_- 

**Sasuke:** Veremos dobe n.n -_posição de luta_-

**Sakura:** "Hora perfeita" -_caminha em direção ao Sasuke e esbarra nele_- Desculpa Sasuke-kun, foi sem querer

**Sasuke:** ¬¬''' -_caído no chão com a kunai de Naruto a centímetros do seu rosto_-

_4- Convide-o para sair_

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun, quer ir ao cinema comigo? Ganhei dois ingressos x)

**Sasuke:** Não n.n

**Sakura:** çç ... E quer ir ao futebol comigo?

**Sasuke:** Não n.n

**Sakura:** çç Ao museu?

**Sasuke:** Não u.u

**Sakura:** Ao circo?

**Gravador com voz do Sasuke:** Não, não, não, não, não, não

**Sakura:** TT

_5- Se ele não percebe você, ignore-o para ele sentir sua falta_

**Sakura:** Bom dia Kakashi-sensei

**Kakashi:** Bom dia n.n -lendo-

**Sakura:** Bom dia Naruto, seus cabelos parecem raios dourados com o sol da manhã batendo neles assim

**Naruto:** Oo Obrigada, eu acho.. Sakura-chan x)

**Sasuke:** ...

**Sakura:** Vamos treinar? x)

**Naruto e Kakashi:** O.O''''

**Sasuke:** O.O "mas o que...?" Quem é você e o que fez com a Sakura? -_atacando com shurikens_-

**Sakura:** -_sangrando_- Sou eu Sasuke-kun i.i

**Sasuke:** Ah tá... Olá Sakura -_continua jogando shurikens_-

**Sakura:** TT

_6- Finja que tem um namorado para ele ficar com ciúmes_

**Sakura:** Naruto, Sasuke, adivinhem. Estou namorando

**Naruto:** çç

**Sasuke:** Coitado do infeliz

_7- Se ele ainda não percebeu que você gosta dele, diga logo de uma vez_

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun, todo mundo sabe, até você já deve saber... mas eu gosto muito de você

**Sasuke:** E...? n.n

**Sakura:** Eu quero estar junto de você. Então, você quer isso também ou não?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Sakura:** ... Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** Não tenho o que dizer

**Sakura:** O.O tá bem... -_vai embora_- çç Sasuke-kuuuunnnnnn

_8- Se ele ainda não disse nada a você, mande uma carta_

**Sakura:** -_escrevendo_- ... E eu te amo porque mesmo nessa carta não consegui dizer o que eu sinto. Espero uma resposta. Com muito amor, Sakura. -_dobra a carta_- Acabei x) -_procura Sasuke_-

**Sasuke:** -_escorado na árvore com cara de mal_-

**Sakura:** Sasuke, você lê essa carta que eu escrevi? -_entrega_-

**Sasuke:** -_pega a carta_- ...

**Sakura:** Então.. até mais. Oo -_vai embora_-

_9- Se ele ainda não deu uma resposta para você, tente esquecer ele e olhe os meninos ao seu redor_

**Sakura:** "Uau, nunca tinha percebido quantos shinobis bonitos existem" O.O

**Lee:** Oi Sakura-san Ü 

**Kiba:** Sakura, Yo xD

**Kakashi:** Sakura, tudo bem?

**Gaara:** Hun... -_acena com areia_-

**Chouji:** Sakura, quer ir almoçar comigo?

**Neji:** Quer ir treinar comigo?

**Kankurou:** Olá, tudo bom?

**Kabuto:** Olá menininha

**Orochimaru:** E ai rosinha?

**Itachi:** Ohh, que bonitinha

**Kisame:** Que filé... de peixe x)

**Sasori:** Bela bonequinha

**Sakura:** Oo

_10- Se o rapaz que você ama vier correr atrás de você depois de tudo... seja firme e tenha amor próprio... diga NÃO_

**Sasuke:** Sakura, eu percebi que gosto de você

**Sakura:** ...

**Sasuke:** Aceita ser minha namorada?

**Sakura:** Desculpe, não estou interessada -_se controlando para não voltar a trás e dizer sim_-

**Sasuke:** O.O

**Lee:** Vamos ao cinema Sakura? Meu fogo da juventude está a mil hoje x)

**Sakura:** Claro... Bai bai Sasuke Obaka-chan Ü

**Sasuke:** çç estou sencível... não dá pra ser feliz no mundo em que vivemosssss... Ah eu sou emo (Eu sou emo – Os Seminovos)


End file.
